<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remy's Sunglasses by The Fanciful Imagineer (CaramelLioness)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742496">Remy's Sunglasses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Fanciful%20Imagineer'>The Fanciful Imagineer (CaramelLioness)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remy Storm and Emile Berry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Deceit Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Established Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Joan (mentioned) - Freeform, Kid Fic, Kid Sleep | Remy Sanders, M/M, Parent Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Parent Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety - Freeform, Remus Sanders (Mentioned) - Freeform, Sunglasses, Talyn (mentioned) - Freeform, Yaoi, baby!Remy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelLioness/pseuds/The%20Fanciful%20Imagineer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple trip to the grocery store results in Roman's and Virgil's two year old becoming a child thief.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remy Storm and Emile Berry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remy's Sunglasses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus and Deceit are only mentioned in this fic. I've recently gotten into Sanders Sides and I'm in love with the series. This is my first Sanders Sides fic and I started with my favorite ship Prinxiety with their lovechild Remy :) </p><p>Remy: 2</p><p> </p><p> *This oneshot is set in the year 2018*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In his list of unfavorable moments forgetting the lines in a play or song used to be at the top. Nothing got more demeaning than those auditions of his. Some were a hit and miss, but he always strived to do better and to perfect his acting and singing. No longer was standing frozen on a stage in front of directors more embarrassing than having given birth to an actual infant. </p><p> </p><p>Sure the doctors knew what they were doing but he would have never anticipated finding himself in that situation in his life. When he was told long ago that he had a gene that gave him the ability to naturally carry children, he didn't think he would find his knight in shining armor anytime soon. For the longest time Roman believed he would be living his life as an actor for awhile until he found his true love and settled down. </p><p> </p><p>Well if anyone was surprised that this plan didn't go as it should have, it was Roman. All he had been doing one afternoon was meeting up with his twin, Remus, who was going to introduce him to his boyfriend, Janus. Roman thought it would be small talk with tea and coffee. He understood the two were perfect for each other and enjoyed some tea. All it took was not paying attention when he bumped into a handsome stranger with a dark aura. </p><p> </p><p>There was an obvious attraction but Roman was never the type for hookups. The one interaction wouldn't have been a reason for them to stay in contact although Roman was intrigued. One of the best things about their first encounter was that Roman got coffee all over the handsome stranger. He not only offered to buy him another coffee but pay for a hoodie replacement. </p><p> </p><p>The handsome stranger didn't have time to chat so they exchanged numbers. Roman promised him to buy a coffee and replace the hoodie which the stranger swore to keep him to his word. His name also happened to be Virgil Storm - quite a fitting name for the male. Roman felt hope in his heart that something might be coming his way. </p><p> </p><p>Long story short Roman bought coffee and replaced Virgil's black hoodie. They also got to know each during coffee and shopping for a hoodie. Virgil was a writer, his works ranging from song lyrics to novels. Roman fell in love with Virgil's brutal honesty and how guarded he was. It showed the fanciful man that deep down there was more to Virgil that what he showed everyone on the outside. They both had a love of Disney movies, despite Virgil paying attention to the sinister meanings behind all of them. </p><p> </p><p>Within months of dating they got to know more about each other. Virgil didn't care for plays but he watched Roman practice. If Roman loved Virgil's darkness, the other loved the lightness radiating off of the imaginative male. It was nice that Roman's ultimate goal wasn't to fix or hurt him like previous relationships. </p><p> </p><p>After a year of dating, they moved in together and Roman introduced Virgil to Remus which went okay. Remus's wildness didn't scare Virgil away thankfully. At the end of the day, Remus said he liked Virgil and that next time they met he'd introduce him to Janus. Roman didn't need Remus's permission to date anyone but it was nice getting someone's input. Later on Janus would agree with the courtship. </p><p> </p><p>Finding out he was pregnant was something none of them were expecting. Virgil wasn't the religious type, but Roman stuck with his Catholic beliefs and wished to remain a virgin until marriage. Virgil was already well aware of his ability to become pregnant and he wasn't judgmental like others had been. When they were far enough into their relationship to consider marriage, Virgil was still writing and Roman was debating on becoming a theatre teacher since he was inspired by his own to become the actor he loved being. </p><p> </p><p>The couple had taken a weekend trip for some time to for themselves and away from work and all responsibilities. Roman's parents purchased a family cabin long ago which was where they ended up heading off to. Remus and Janus had gone up there a few times and Roman thought it would be nice for them to try it out. Virgil admitted later that originally he was going to propose there when he realized he couldn't put the right words together at that time. </p><p> </p><p>It was that Christmas when the question was popped. Virgil claimed to being nowhere near romantic and the saddest excuse for a boyfriend while holding the silver bang in his hand. Roman felt his heart melt during Virgil's confession. He knew Virgil might not be as amorous as others might, but he still loved him. Roman refused to hear his boyfriend talk bad about himself so he kissed him. Once pulling away, he said yes and Virgil was smiling in reply. </p><p> </p><p>The wedding was small but it didn't matter for the couple. Remus and Janus were witnesses, of course. Virgil's publisher, Joan, and their wife, Talyn, made an appearance to the wedding too. Their honeymoon resulted in just being at home together for a week with love radiating off of them. Roman would have convinced Virgil they go to Disney World, but it was a bit unaffordable at the time. </p><p> </p><p>It was that same week when Roman found out he was pregnant. The scent of breakfast that Tuesday morning just made him want to vomit. In confusion, Virgil witnessed as Roman ran to the bathroom feeling sick. The throwing up didn't stop and Virgil had enough of it - he dragged his husband to the hospital the week of their honeymoon. The news brought all sorts of reactions from the future parents: bewilderment, stress and joy. Roman had tears down his cheeks when the doctor told them.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil's stress was from all the cautious overthinking he did. While Roman was imagining the new changes to their life, Virgil couldn't help but think of all the ways he could screw things up. Virgil didn't have the best family so he started thinking about not being a good father and then about everything he couldn't control. It took time, but Roman was able to help him with these thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>So why was delivering a baby embarrassing to him? Yes, doctors saw everything but Roman dreaded the times the nurses had to check his dilation. Virgil rolled his eyes and kept trying to convince him it was their job and important regarding the baby. The contractions lasted for about seven years and it was all agony for him. Virgil was right there supporting him. He refused to have Remus in the delivery room for he feared his twin would try to record all of this. Janus successfully kept Remus in his seat in the waiting room. </p><p> </p><p>It was all worth it in the end. </p><p> </p><p>He had his baby to welcome into the world and raise with the help of Virgil. Said baby was sitting in the grocery cart seat. Remy was curiously looking at everything in the aisles and shelves. Roman and Virgil made it a number one rule that the kid was not to be out of a seat in public or holding someone's hand. The parents learned from experience that Remy loved to wander around places. The first time it happened was when they were getting a pet snake for Janus's birthday. Remy went looking for the dogs and cats while his parents were running around screaming for their son. </p><p> </p><p>Lesson number one: hold Remy's hand, carry him or keep him seat-belted in any stroller.</p><p> </p><p>Today was a mommy-baby shopping day as Virgil lovingly put it. Roman ended up becoming a theatre teacher but he left work to be a stay-at-home mommy for Remy ergo he did a lot of the shopping. Whenever Virgil had time off he did join them. It was fun since they watched Disney movies, Roman told stories to Remy when he was supposed to take his daily naps and they played when Remy woke up for his snack. Virgil was in and out of their home due to his work but he was mostly home but that doesn't mean he wasn't busy. </p><p> </p><p>Due to his degree in English literature, Virgil got a side job in being an English teacher for an online school. It worked since he wasn't the type to interact with many people so he preferred the online school job for him. Even though Roman enjoyed being with his baby, he did realize Remy wasn't that social. Virgil was the one to bring it up when Remy introduced all his stuffed animals as his friends. Roman found it adorable whereas Virgil worried about their son. </p><p> </p><p>Roman dreaded the discussion but it was going to come soon - he was well aware of that. Virgil suggested that they place Remy in preschool so he can play with kids his age and try to make real friends. Roman could go back to work as a theatre teacher which he did enjoy and miss. Virgil left the topic for discussion and they went on with their lives. Virgil didn't want the talk hovering above them. </p><p> </p><p>As they went down the canned goods aisle, Roman watched Remy planning to escape at the corner of his eye. The boy was too little and the most he could do to escape the seat was unbuckle the seatbelt. Roman refused to let his adventurous (a personality trait he realized Remy inherited from him) son get that far. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing, Remy?” Roman questioned his son while his eyes remained on the aisle. After so many times going shopping with Remy he knew how to handle situations now. </p><p> </p><p>Remy pouted when he realized he wasn't being as secretive as he believed he was being. “I want to leave, Mommy. I wish to walk like everyone. Wandering free, wish I could be part of that world!”</p><p> </p><p><em>My little Disney baby</em>, Roman thought proudly. He was doing everything right. His dream was always to expose his future children to the world of Disney. The plan was officially a success! </p><p> </p><p>“Don't act like Mommy” is something Virgil would have definitely said if he were present. Roman nearly said the same thing until he realized he'd find it insulting to himself. Remy happens to have his “drama queen” mode Virgil could never take seriously. </p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, my little mermaid.” Roman ruffled his son's brunette hair and grabbed what he needed from the aisle before pushing the cart. </p><p> </p><p>Roman pulled out his phone where he typed out all his grocery lists. After checking off every little box on the list, he made his way towards the checkout line. He smiled when he noticed he had received a text message from Virgil. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: My Creepy Cookie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>How's the shopping going? </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Roman instantly replied back. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>To: My Creepy Cookie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Good. We're paying now. Rem quoted Ariel as an attempt to get out of the cart. </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Something caught Roman's eyes when he slightly looked up from his phone. He noticed near them was a sunglasses rack. They happened to be quite close to the rack, Roman noticed. His eyes weren't on the rack or sunglasses at all. It was the little boy who was trying to reach for a pair. </p><p> </p><p>This was a bit intriguing to Roman that he didn't respond to Virgil's response right away. Instead, he kept his eyes glued on Remy who was trying his hardest. </p><p> </p><p>“Sweetheart, what are you trying to do?” Roman couldn't help but giggle a little at the cuteness. </p><p> </p><p>Remy didn't stop attempting to snatch a pair. “I want it!” It was odd for Roman to see this. Children loved toys and yet recently Roman couldn't get Remy entertained with the toys he had. Virgil suggested it could be because he had no one to share them with. </p><p> </p><p>It brought sadness to him when Virgil mentioned Remy might need friends. In layman's terms their baby was lonely. In a way, Roman felt like he failed Remy. He blamed it on the fact that he hasn't done his best in exposing Remy to other kids or even not providing his son a sibling. He didn't know about having another child, but he knew it was best for Remy to try and become friends with other children his age. </p><p> </p><p>“You don't need sunglasses, love.” Roman assured his son as he answered Virgil's text message. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>From: My Creepy Cookie</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If only she had her mer-lawyer thoroughly read the contract *shakes head* </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <strong>To: My Creepy Cookie </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I wonder if he'll still quote Disney princesses when he hits the teenage years. </strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Roman put away his phone when he realized it was their turn. He placed all the items on the counter. No one noticed little Remy Storm smiling in satisfaction. Or the little crumpled up barcode sticker on the ground. In no time the bags were in the shopping cart, Roman was paying for the groceries and the parent and child were off to the parking lot. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Once they got home, Virgil was holding the door open as Roman carried little Remy and placed the baby in his husband's arms to take the child inside. Virgil was outside helping Roman with the groceries right after he placed Remy in his crib in his room. He exited the room hearing Remy's little whines and protests. </p><p> </p><p>While his parents went back and forth in and out of the house, Remy kept whining. It was until he put his little hands in the pockets of his little sweater when he realized he didn't have to be in the dumps. He could feel the item in his right pocket that put a smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>Roman was the first to notice the change in Remy's behavior. Virgil brought the baby back into the room after they finished with getting the groceries in the house. Virgil was done with work right now so he kept their son entertained while Roman handled the groceries and dinner. He could hear Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo in the background while he was cooking. His eyes caught Virgil holding Remy in his lap as they watched the movie. </p><p> </p><p>It brought joy to him that he had a Disney family. Sure, his husband looked at the opposite of the rainbows and sunshine aspect of the movies, but Virgil loved Disney movies. Virgil wasn't a fan of singing so no one would ever find him singing a Disney song unlike Roman. However, Roman has caught Virgil humming to the lovable Disney tunes. </p><p> </p><p>Dinner was done by the time Cinderella was finishing. Virgil set up the table while Remy remained on the carpet watching Prince Charming and Cinderella running to their carriage. Once the credits appeared, Virgil picked up Remy and brought him to the dining room where he sat his son on his highchair. Real quick he went back to the living room to turn off the television. </p><p> </p><p>“How was shopping with Mommy?” Virgil questioned Remy who had a little smile on his face. Adorable, Virgil thought with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>“Fun.” Remy answered as he moved his vegetables around his plate. </p><p> </p><p>Roman chuckled. “I don't get where he gets his sneaky side from. He's adventurous because of me, but he was really trying to pull off so much today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it's a Remus gene?” Virgil suggested. </p><p> </p><p>Remy's eyes lightened up by the name of his uncle. His uncles, Remus and Janus, visited often. Remus sometimes said bad words and naughty sentences that his parents scolded his uncle for. Janus would witness with a small smirk on his face as he shook his head. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil and Roman began a light conversation which made Remy think about his new favorite item in the world. He knew his mom didn't want him to have it but he just had to. Maybe it was his mom's egotism he inherited but he thought he might look cute. His parents always loved expressing how cute he was, especially his mom who took thousands of pictures. </p><p> </p><p>Remy was nearly finished with his dinner when he fished out the black sunglasses from his pocket and placed them on his face. Clearly the sunglasses were a bit big since they were meant for an adult but he loved them the instant they were shielding his eyes. All of his surroundings were tinted and he smiled even brighter having the accessory on his face. He could see his parents looking his way with confusion and shock. </p><p> </p><p>“Where...did you get those, Remy?” Virgil asked while his fork was still up in the air. He placed the silverware down on his plate. He eyed Roman whose eyes were glued to the sunglasses. </p><p> </p><p>Roman spent the time recalling the moment at the store. He knew he caught Remy trying to get a pair of sunglasses but he hadn't actually expected his son to obtain them. Then again it was foolish on his part to think Remy was the type to just give up - especially since the boy was <em>his</em> kid. </p><p> </p><p>If he was being honest about the situation he recalled answering Virgil's text message after figuring out what Remy was trying to do. He didn't even realize until after he paid that Remy's attention was no longer on the sunglasses rack. Now looking upon his son's face he noticed he had made a mistake. </p><p> </p><p>Roman couldn't help but wonder. “How did you get those, Remy?” The barcode on the sunglasses would have made the scanners ring. </p><p> </p><p>“I took off the sticker!” Remy exclaimed gaily. Virgil's mouth was left gaped at Remy's sentence. Roman's shock was identical to his husband's. They had a little thief on their hands. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil was the first to begin with the lecture or reason. “Remy, that's not right.” Remy's smile remained on his face as he turned to his dad. Virgil continued, hoping he was getting somewhere. “You're supposed to pay for everything you get at the store. Taking things without paying is stealing. Stealing isn't good.”</p><p> </p><p>Remy stared at them innocently, not seeing his wrong in the situation. “But I like them. How do I look?”</p><p> </p><p>“Precious! But Daddy is right, Remy.” Roman was fighting the urge to take out his phone and do a full photoshoot right now. He glanced at the clock in the room. “It's too late to return them now, but I can head to the store tomorrow morning.”</p><p> </p><p>The boy immediately knew what his mom meant by that. He gasped and held the sunglasses in place. He would never give them back. Virgil and Roman could see that their son didn't want the sunglasses to be returned. </p><p> </p><p>“It's the right thing to do, Remy.” Virgil said in a serious tone. He knew it was going to be difficult getting those sunglasses. Remy might struggle and scream as if someone was hurting him. </p><p> </p><p>“I don't wanna!” Remy hollered. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil sent Remy a disappointed look. “Remy, you're not supposed to steal. Tomorrow those sunglasses are going back to the store where they belong.” Roman whined at his husband's words. Virgil's eyes landed on Roman. “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“You have to admit he looks really adorable, Virge.” Roman swore he was going to take his phone out this second! </p><p> </p><p>Virgil was dumbfounded by Roman's words. It reminded him of one time when his husband talked him into buying a whole bunch of Disney themed clothes for Remy after he was born. Virgil would have agreed if it didn't cost so much money on the online Disney store. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious, Roman?” Virgil would have thought Roman would have been on his side. He wasn't wrong. Remy did look adorable but that didn't mean anything. Their son did steal although he was probably the youngest thief to ever walk the earth. </p><p> </p><p>Roman must have read his mind. “Virge, he's a baby. And it was a simple pair of sunglasses. You can hardly call him a thief.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what? You're saying we let him keep the glasses and condone his actions?” Virgil could admit he might be overthinking it since Remy was only two. Who could blame him? He was always overthinking things!  </p><p> </p><p>Roman rolled his eyes, replying casually. “Of course we're going to punish him, but he seems quite attached to those glasses. It's not even a toy.” When the two parents focused their attention on their son, Remy was making little faces with his sunglasses on. </p><p> </p><p>“I have to send pics to Remus!” Roman got his phone and began taking pictures of his son. In an instant, Remy even began posing a bit. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil placed a hand over the bridge of his nose. He couldn't believe what was going on. First, his two year old was a criminal. And second, his husband supported it. </p><p> </p><p>“He's going to forget about his love for the sunglasses in a week. I don't doubt that.” Virgil swore Roman sent everyone he knew all the photos of Remy in his sunglasses. Virgil reminded him to send him the photos too.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Two weeks officially passed and Virgil was still trying to figure it out. </p><p> </p><p>Remy was sitting on the carpet holding his bunny plush with his sunglasses on as they watched Peter Pan. Remy was still in love with the sunglasses.  Virgil didn't have the slightest clue to why his son was obsessed with the accessory. </p><p> </p><p>“How?” Virgil randomly asked, not expecting an answer. </p><p> </p><p>Roman entered the living room with a bowl of popcorn. He knew Virgil had been confused with their son's recent fascination. Roman was already well aware that his baby loved the sunglasses. Since it was so different of Remy, Roman didn't expect this would go away so fast. </p><p> </p><p>“He's our little Instagram boy.” Roman answered with a grin. </p><p> </p><p>Virgil widened his eyes in horror. “He's not getting a social media account. I forbid it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can't forbid it, Virgil. We have social media.” Roman reminded his husband. Virgil was just confused about Remy's interests. He highly doubted their son would want a phone anytime soon. “If anything, he's not getting a phone until he's fifteen or sixteen.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil could roll with that. “Agree.” He wasn't even paying attention to the movie anymore. “Why does he like them? I don't get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know I've realized his toys haven't kept him entertained. I pondered on the idea that it might be because he has no friends to play with, like you mentioned. It's nice seeing him like something that much, you know? He's only two - we just want him happy and safe - he can do it in style now.”</p><p> </p><p>Virgil chuckled at the thought. “Maybe he's got too many of your traits?” Roman laughed at the reference to his egotism. Virgil smiled in Remy's direction. “I'd rather him be confident than...insecure like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, there's as much of you in him like there's as much of me in him.” Roman reassured his husband. He took one of Virgil's hands. “He has the best qualities of us in him.” Virgil smiled back at him in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>Remy pointed at the screen as Peter convinced Wendy, John and Michael to believe. “I want to fly too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Never trust strangers that enter the home and listen to them when they say jump out of your window.” Virgil warned his son. </p><p> </p><p>Roman tilted his head. “And never let your childhood spirit die either.” Virgil glanced at him before pressing his lips to Roman's. </p><p> </p><p>The family of three continued watching their Disney movie, Remy's sunglasses never coming off until it was time for his nap or to go to sleep. Once he was up, the shades were on his face and the baby boy was energetic and happy. </p><p> </p><p>Happy and safe, just as his parents wanted.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>